It Is Not Just A Dream
by CassieSalvatore1864
Summary: Cassie Madison is a 16 year old girl who has just moved to Beacon Hills, California. She notices quickly that there is a lot of strange things going on, but she isn't sure what exactly it is...what will happen when she meets Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittmore, Lydia Martin, Peter Hale and Derek Hale? Read to find out! May change title later! Derek Hale/OC
1. Prologe

**It Is Not Just A Dream**

**Prologue  
**

**Cassie POV**

Hello. My name is Cassie Madison. I am 16 and I just moved to a new town in California called Beacon Hills. There's something very weird about this place and I intend to find out what it is. But there is also something sort of familiar...is it possible I lived here when I was little?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did, Derek Hale would never wear another shirt again...EVER!**

**Cassie POV**

I walk through the door to Beacon Hills High School. I look around at all the students. I have long blonde hair, and forest green eyes. My shirt is black and in red writing it says "I Don't Hesitate" I am also wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket. I look down at the piece of paper in my hand. _Locker: 2394 Combination: Turn right three times then stop on 33, turn left all the way around once then stop on 49, then turn right till you stop at 41 _I sigh. That meant I had to go upstairs. I find the stairs and head up until I get to the second floor.

* * *

I eventually find my locker after about five minutes of searching. I put in my combination and I'm surprised when it actually opens for me. I pretty much dump all of my books in my locker, then look at my schedule. I had Chemistry first. I smile. I had always loved Chemistry. It always came to me so easy. I grabbed my book, closed my locker and headed to Chemistry.

* * *

The bell rang right as I got to the door of my class. My teacher was writing on the board when I walked in. I was about three seconds late, so I figured I could get away with it. I was wrong.

"Your late" my teacher said. I stared at him.

"Well yeah, but by only three sec-" I'm cut off by him turning around and speaking.

"I don't care if it were three years. You are late. Now, if you don't take your seat, I'm going to give you detention" I stared at him incredulously. Was he serious? I mean, it's not that big of a deal, it was only three seconds. I couldn't resist the urge to talk back.

"A detention? For what?" I said, glaring at him. He smiled/smirked.

"That's it. Detention. You are to stay after class for a half hour" he said. I glared at him and took my seat. There was only one seat open so I ended up sitting beside some guy who wouldn't stop staring at me.

* * *

It turned out, a lot of people knew my Chemistry teacher was a dick so when I tried to explain why I was late, all I had to tell my English teacher was that my Chemistry teacher gave me detention. Cool, huh? Eh, sort of. Well, anyways, the rest of my classes went pretty smooth.

* * *

At the moment I am heading towards my car when all of a sudden, this cute boy with brown hair and beautiful and warm brown eyes walks up to me.

"Don't worry about him. He does that all the time" he says. I look at him, actually confused.

"Huh?" I ask. He chuckles.

"Harris. The Chemistry teacher?" he says. Understanding showed in my eyes as realization hit me. He was talking about the dick teacher who gave me detention for now reason.

"Is he really always that bad?" I ask. He chuckles again.

"Yes. You eventually get used to it" he says. I stare at him.

"Really?" I ask, not believing him.

"Uh...no, not really" he says. I laugh.

"That's what I thought. So, do you always get called out in front of the entire class?" I ask. He smiles at me.

"Yeah...Harris seems to really hate me and my best friend, Stiles" he says. I'm about to comment on the fact that his best friend's name is Stiles, but someone speaks before I can say anything.

"Hey McCall! What are you doing?" I look over to see a very hot guy with short light brown hair and blazing blue eyes walking over to us. The boy I was talking to ground his teeth together.

"What does it look like I'm doing Whittemore? I'm talking to someone" he answers. The boy with blue eyes smirks and when he looks at me, he winks. The girl with red hair and green eyes standing beside him glares at me when he winks. I can already tell I won't like her and that she is a bitch which is funny because I have never hated someone so quickly.

"I can see that. I mean, why? It's not like you have a shot with her. Hell, you don't have a shot with _any _girl in this school. So why don't you just walk away and leave her alone" the boy with blue eyes said. I stared at him. I couldn't believe he was saying that. What a dick! Before the boy with brown eyes could answer, I did.

"What makes you think he doesn't have a chance with me?" Blue eyes smirks at me again. I was starting to get annoyed with that.

"Well your beautiful and obviously smart. McCall is too stupid to be with someone as beautiful as you" he says. The girl beside him continues to glare at me like she is about to tackle me and beat the shit out of me. I ignore her. Brown eyes decides to speak.

"Or really? And what makes you think I'm to stupid to be with her, dick!" he says. I stare at him, shocked he had the guts to say that. Something told me that no one really stood up to blue eyes. But that might have been Brown Eyes' problem because calling Blue Eyes a dick, makes him snap. He throws a punch and it hits Brown Eyes right in the jaw, making him stumble back. I see what is going to happen before it does. Brown Eyes lunges at Blue Eyes, tackling him to the ground and getting a few good hits before Blue Eyes hits him back, and then starts pounding on him.

"Jackson! Stop it! He's not worth it!" The red-head nearly screams.

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's annoying you for the 'Blue Eyes' and 'Brown Eyes' but I don't know their names yet so I'm going with eye color instead of saying 'This guy' or 'that guy'. Trust me, my choice is less annoying! Please don't hate me for it...This is my first Teen Wolf story. I was thinking the other day about what would happen if I had lived in Beacon Hills...this story started in my head and I decided to actually start it.**

Brown Eyes hits him again, and gets back on top of him when all of a sudden, both boys are yanked up. Brown Eyes is thrown at me and Jackson-I'd caught on to who the red-head was yelling at when she said 'Jackson'-is thrown at the red-head who is still glaring at me slightly. I recognize who picked them up and groan inwardly.

"Alright! Enough! I want to know who started it and I want to know NOW!" Harris shouts. Brown Eyes flinches slightly. No one said anything though.

"Alright fine. You three have detention" Harris says. Red Head stares at him incredulously.

"Three of us? I didn't do anything wrong!" she says. Harris stares at her.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about them" He points to Jackson, and Brown Eyes, and then _me._ I stare at him.

"Me? But I didn't do anything wrong! Ask her" I say, gesturing to the red-head. Harris looks at her. She smirks at me.

"Mr. Harris, she's lying. Jackson and I were just walking down the sidewalk when all of a sudden they came over and started making fun of us. We tried to ignore it but then he hit Jackson. Jackson hit back in mere self-defense. While this happened, she"-She pointed to me-"kept making fun of my hair and my eyes. She said my eyes looked like the color of frogs!" Red Head says Brown Eyes and I stare at her, shocked. Harris looks at Red Head.

"Don't worry Lydia. Your eye's don't look like that. You two, detention, now. Jackson, your off the hook, since it was self-defense" Harris says. Brown Eyes and I have no choice but to follow him.

* * *

"Sorry about that. Jackson just makes me so angry sometimes and I can't help but retaliate when he says something like that" Brown Eyes whispers. I chuckle lowly.

"It's okay. That red-head chick is a bitch" I whisper back. This time, he chuckles.

"Yeah she kind of is. That's Lydia by the way" he says. _Lydia huh? I'll keep that in mind..._

"Okay. So, what's your name? Or are you gonna make me call you Brown Eyes?" _Like I have been..._ That last part I didn't say. I think it. He smiles at me.

"I'm Scott McCall. What's your name?" he answers. _Scott? Huh, I've always liked that name. I had also liked the name Jackson but I was starting to not like it._

"I'm Cassie Madison" I whisper back, shaking his hand under the table. His brown eyes seem to sparkle.

"Cassie...that's a nice name. Is it short for anything?" he asks.

"I think it's short for Cassandra, because that's where the name comes from but I don't know because I was never told" I say. He nods.

"Shut up! This is detention! No talking!" Harris shouts without looking up. I sigh.

* * *

I start to laugh, walking down the halls and towards the front door to the school. Scott had just explained why his best friend's name was Stiles. Harris had finally let us out of detention. It had only been a half hour, thank god. But also thank god, we weren't the only one's still at school. We had ended up passing notes to each other because we still wanted to talk. Harris had thankfully not caught us.

"Your kidding? That's his real name?" I ask. Scott chuckles.

"Nope, I'm not kidding" he answers.

"Wow" I say. We walk through the doors and we keep walking until we get to the bike rack. Scott starts to unlock a bike. He didn't have a car...

"Hey, if you want, I can give you a ride. You can put your bike in the back of my car." I say. Scott looks up at me.

"You got a car?" he asks in slight disbelief. I point to a car across the lot and his jaw drops.

"Yes I have a car" I say. I am currently pointing at a Black 1967 Chevrolet Camaro.

"That's your car?" he asks. I nod. He smiles as he starts to pick up his bike when all of a sudden, a guy with very short light brown hair and brown eyes who seems very hyper starts yelling at Scott.

"Scott! Scott wait!" he shouts. He catches up to Scott and I. "Scott, wait, I need to speak with you about-" he cuts off when he notices I am standing there. "Hello. I'm Stiles. Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Cassie Madison. It's nice to meet you Stiles" I say, holding out my hand. He shakes it, smiling at me, then he frowns slightly.

"Um...you wouldn't mind if I talked to him alone, would you?"

"No of course not. Scott, when your done, if you still want that ride, I'll be waiting in the car" I say. I can take a hint. I walk over to my car and get in. I sit there for about five minutes before I look back at Scott and Stiles. Scott seems to be yelling at Stiles. And he also seems to be really mad. Scott then storms off, heading for my car, leaving Stiles calling after him. He puts his bike in the trunk of my car, closes it, then gets into the passenger side door.

* * *

We don't speak the entire ride home except when Scott tells me which turn to take. After about twenty minutes of driving, I pull up to a house and Scott gets out.

"So, you're going to text me later, right? After you get back from your run?" Scott asks. I smile and nod.

"Yes. I will text you after I get back from my run Scott" I say and he smiles and nods as well.

"Okay. See you later then, I guess" he says then turns and walks into his house. I pull out of the drive way and head to my house.

* * *

I'm running through the forest, since walking got a little boring after about three minutes. From what I knew, I had been in the forest for about a half hour to an hour. And suddenly I get the feeling I'm being watched, and stop running. I look around, confused and wary. I begin to walk while looking around when suddenly, someone is standing in front of me. I jump and scream then-me being the totally coordinated person I am-slip. But before I can hit the ground, the person in front of me reaches out and catches my arm, steadying me. I look up into green eyes, blazing with hate and surprise. The man in front of me is wearing all black, from head to toe because even his spiky hair is black. He has a black t-shirt on with a black leather jacket over it, black jeans and black boots. He stares into my eyes and freezes, then he shakes his head. Right before he does I swear I see his eyes flash blue.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, his voice and eyes hard. I stare at him surprised.

"I'm sorry. I was just taking a run...I guess I just-" I begin to say but am cut off.

"This is private property. Go before I call the cops" he says. He begins to walk away. My expression goes from apologetic to angry within a second.

"Hey!" he turns back around. "_I was just running._ I'm sorry if I got onto your property but you don't have to be a complete _dick _about it! If you want me gone, fine but you need to learn some manners!" I turn on my heel and begin to walk away myself, filled with anger. _What the hell was his problem? I didn't know this was private property...Hell I didn't know it was anyone's property._

"Wait! I'm sorry! That was rude of me" the man says, making me stop and turn around. I jump when I find he is right behind me.

"Yes it was. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going home" I say. He grabs my hand before I can walk away and his touch sends a tingle up my spine.

"Wait...you didn't tell me your name" he says, looking as if he wants to smile. I answer without thinking.

"My name's Cassie Madison. What's yours?" I say, surprised at myself for answering.

"Derek Hale...I'll let you go now" he says, letting go of my hand. As soon as he let's go, the tingling stops and I frown in confusion.

"Okay...bye" I say, turning around and walking away.

* * *

When I get home, I go up to my room and close my door. I turn on my stereo and the song "No One" by Aly And AJ is playing. I smile. I close my eyes as I start to sing along to the lyrics and dance in my room. _Maybe living here won't be such a bad thing..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

******Disclaimer I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did, Derek Hale would never wear another shirt again...Never EVER!**

**Cassie's POV**

_One Week Later_

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off. I groan and shut it off. It is Saturday morning and I had already spent a week in Beacon Hills. I hadn't seen anymore of Derek Hale, but I had seen more of Scott McCall. We had become good friends. So had Stiles Stilinski and I. And I had learned a lot.

I learned Scott and the new girl, Allison, were getting close, I learned Stiles had a major thing for the redhead bitch Lydia. I learned Jackson Whittemore was captain of the Lacrosse team. Like I said, I had learned a lot. Jackson keeps trying to flirt with me, Lydia hates me for it, Scott likes me and so does Allison. But Stiles had gotten closer to me in a different way than Scott and Allison. I think he's beginning to like me, instead of Lydia.

I sigh and sit up in bed. I rub at my eyes then stretch and get out of bed. I go over to the bathroom and walk in, shutting the door behind me. Then I remember that Allison and I are going shopping today. I groan. _I hate shopping...but it's for Allison._ I turn on the shower, strip then get in.

As the water rushes over my body, I think about all that has really happened in the last week. I think about how cute Allison and Scott look together, though they aren't an actual couple. I think about how Stiles seems to have grown attached to me. I think about how Jackson always stares at me and how Lydia in turn glares murderously at me. But the one thing I think most about is the man I had met in the woods. Derek Hale...he was a mystery to me. _The man in the leather jacket...green eyes...Damn he was hot. But he was also hostile...as if I was there to harm him or something. As if he _expected_ me to try and hurt him..._

I sigh and shake my head, trying to believe that it is ridiculous. I wash my hair then my body. I then get out of the shower, shutting the water off and wrapping a towel around my body. I walk out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom.

I go over to my wardrobe, open it then walk in. I spend about ten minutes trying to find the right outfit for today and when I finally do find it, I let the towel fall away from my body.

* * *

When I'm finally dressed and ready to go, my long blonde hair is in a pony-tail, I'm wearing a black shirt that has a wolf on it and says 'I Only Bite On A Full Moon' in blood red writing. I'm also wearing black jeans and black boots. My phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" I say when I open it and put it so my ear.

_"Hello Cassie. It's Allison. Are you ready to go?"_

"Yes I am. I'm about to walk out the door" I say.

_"Good" _I can hear the smile in her voice. I'm confused until I open my door and find her car in my driveway. I smile and close and lock my door then get in the car.

* * *

"So, do you like the blue, or the green?" Allison asks me, holding up two shirts. I sigh.

"The...blue. It brings out the color of your eyes" I say. She smiles and goes to try it on.

"Hey Cassie. Fancy seeing you hear" I jump when Scott is suddenly standing behind me.

"Scott! What are you doing here?" I ask, turning to look at him. He looks nervous, as if he's been caught in the act of something.

"Um...shopping?" He says, making it a question.

"In a store with dresses and other girls clothing?" I ask. Scott is about to say something else but Allison comes back and speaks first.

"Oh. Hey Scott. I didn't know you were here" She says and smiles at him. Scott smiles back.

"Yeah. I'm just shopping..." He says, smiling almost dreamily at her. Allison laughs slightly.

"In a store that has only girls clothing?" she asks, smiling. Scott shakes his head.

"I meant, I'm shopping...for my mom" he says, the ending almost a question. I chuckle under my breath. "I'm gonna buy her this" Scott pulls a blue dress of a rack. I nod.

"Okay then go buy it" I say, almost taunting him. Scott looks at me like he's going to hurt me then walks off, the dress in his hand. I giggle. Allison smiles after Scott.

"I think you're right about the blue. I'm gonna get it" Allison says then goes to take the dress off. When she leaves, I begin to get the feeling that I'm being watched. I turn and look around and I see someone with a leather jacket walking out of the store. Allison comes back a few minutes later, the dress in her arms. "Let's go" We buy the dress then leave.

* * *

_Six And A Half Hours Later_

I am at a party at someone's house. I'm in the backyard. The only reason I'm there is because Stiles practically begged me to go with him and I thought I should humor him. But as I am walking around the pool, I start to feel eyes on me. I turn around and I see Derek Hale in the shadows, staring directly at me. It sends a cold shiver right down my spine. I hear someone call my name and when I turn, I see Scott waving me over. When I look back, Derek is gone.

Scott walks over to me when I don't move. We start talking before Allison comes over and takes him away to dance. Then Stiles comes over to me.

"Hey Cassie" he says, smiling at me. I smile back.

"Hey Stiles. What are you doing?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Nothing..." he says. He seems kind of embarrassed, and bored. I smile again.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask Stiles. His face light's up and he nods.

"Uh, sure. I'd love too" he says, taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor. We start dancing to the song 'I Wouldn't Mind' by He Is We. I am shocked at how good he is at dancing. We keep dancing close until the song is over. Then Stiles let's me go and I step back. I smile.

"That was fun" I say. Stiles smiles.

"Yeah it was" Stiles says and then he looks past me, his eyes widening. "Shit...oh um...I gotta go Cassie. I'll talk to you later...or tomorrow" Stiles brushes past me.

"Stiles? Stiles!" I shout after him.

"Scott! Hey Scott!" Stiles shouts, following Scott back into the house. I follow after them, Allison ending up at my side.

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" Allison asks me.

"No I don't. Sorry" I say. She shakes her head and just as we get out front, Scott takes off in his mom's car and Stiles takes off in his jeep. I sigh.

"Allison?" someone says from behind us. I know the voice instantly, but pray it isn't who I think it is. Allison and I turn around to see Derek Hale standing there, almost smirking. "I'm a friend of Scott" I look back with Allison at where Scott took off. When both of us turn back around, Derek is closer than before. "My name's Derek"

* * *

I stare at him in surprise. _A friend of Scott? You wish! _I look over at Allison and try to tell her with my eyes that he is lying, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Are you? He never mentioned you before" says Allison. I nearly jump with joy. _Way to go Allison!_ But unfortunately, Derek doesn't give up that easily.

"Scott's not one to brag" he says, flashing a brilliant smile. "Do you need a ride?" I stare at Derek, then, before Allison can answer I speak.

"No she doesn't. I'll take her home" I say, stepping in between Derek and Allison. I was getting a weird feeling and I was betting it was because of him. My bet became knowledge when he turned to look at me, his green eyes intense.

"But...I thought Stiles drove you here?" Allison says, and I am able to tear my eyes from Derek's to answer her.

"He did, but we can always walk. Or how about you get Lydia to take you home?" I say, gritting my teeth when I say Lydia.

"But then you would be stuck here" Allison says, distress on her face. I thought that it was sweet that she cared.

"I'll be fine. I can honestly walk. Just...go talk to Lydia about taking you home" I say. Allison nods and walks back into the house. As she goes, I notice she doesn't have her jacket on. I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. I don't even look at Derek as I go to walk past him. However, he stops me by catching my arm and turning me to face him, his eyes even more intense than before.

"I know what you're doing...and you're wrong. I wasn't going to hurt her...I was trying to save her" Derek says. I roll my eyes.

"Right...from what?" I ask.

"It's not from a what...it's from a who. And who, is Scott" Derek says, surprising me slightly.

"Scott? He's the sweetest guy a girl could ever have! How would he hurt her?" I ask, incredulously. Derek smiles, but it is a completely humorless, and almost menacing, smile.

"You know how" Derek says, saying every word with a meaning that almost frightens me. I look up at the sky to see the full moon shining bright. My eyes widen slightly, because I finally realize what he is talking about, and I also realize why Derek gives me such a bad feeling. I look back at Derek, my eyes still wide, but now they hold understanding and almost fear.

"Y-you're..." I can't seem to say it. But I don't have to. Derek nods once to confirm it. I start to slowly back away from him, but he catches my arm and pulls me close to him.

"Don't go" he whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"W-what do you want?" I curse myself for stuttering.

"Come with me" he whispers. My eyes start to close as I begin to feel a very strong urge to lift my head and kiss him. "I need to show you something"

* * *

In the end, I agree to come with Derek, and we end up in the forest. I look around, then spot something. When I get closer, I see it Allison's jacket. I whirl on Derek.

"Where is she?!" I hiss at him. Derek is somewhat surprised at my sudden outburst.

"Shh" Derek says. I hear a twig snap and I turn around to find myself starring into yellow glowing eyes. When I see the face they are in, I gasp. Suddenly, I'm pulled into the darkness, before Scott can see me. I watch as Scott stares at the jacket. He then whirls towards the darkness.

"Where is she" he says. The arms that had pulled me into the darkness are gone and when Derek speaks, his voice seems to echo.

"She's safe...from you" he says. Suddenly, Derek tackles Scott and they roll for a few seconds before Derek pins Scott to a tree. I have to bite my tongue to stop the scream that threatens to come out.

"What did you do with her?" Scott asks Derek.

"Shh Quiet" Derek says, looking up and past the tree he has Scott pinned to. Derek takes a breath and says "Too late. They're already here" He looks down at Scott and says "Run" Then he whirls away from Scott and runs towards me. He picks me up in his arms and runs. I tell him to stop and put me down but he puts a hand over my mouth. Scott jumps up after a second and begins to run as well but something flashes and then an arrow has Scott's arm pinned to a tree. He cries out in pain.

Derek puts me down and runs over to Scott. I watch as three men walk into view, one holding a cross-bow. He puts it down and steps closer, his face showing now.

"Take him" the man with the cross-bow says. Before anyone can move, Derek rushes forward and puts two of them men into different trees, before breaking the arrow in Scott's arm. Then we are running until Scott collapses on the ground, breathing hard.

"Who were they?" Scott asks Derek, not even noticing me. I realize he's not 'wolfed-out' anymore. Derek turns to look at him.

"Hunters. They've kind of been hunting us for centuries" Derek answers.

"Us?" Scott says angrily. "You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott says. Derek moves closer to him.

"Is it really so bad Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift" Derek says, almost glaring at Scott.

"I don't want it" Scott says.

"You will" Derek says. "And you're going to need me if you want to learn how to control it" Derek leans against the tree, his face closer to Scott's. "So you and me Scott? We're brothers now" Derek then pulls away and turns around. He looks at me and something flashes in his eyes, then he walks away. As he walks away, Scott slides down the tree, breathing hard and holding his arm.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did, Derek Hale would never wear another shirt again...Never EVER!**

******Cassie's POV**

_Six Days Later_

I sigh softly as I sit down on my bed. I continue drying my hair with a towel when my phone starts ringing. I pick it up. _Unknown Number_ I stare at it a second before I flip it open and put it to my ear. Before I can say 'Hello' someone speaks on the other end.

_"Cassie? We need to talk. Come over to Scott's house now"_ says Derek. I am very confused. I hear a voice in the background.

**_"Derek! Where are you?" _**That was Scott. I am now beyond confused.

"Derek? H-how did you get my number? And is that Scott shouting at you in the background?" I say into the phone. Derek sighs impatiently and then Scott is on the other end.

_"Cassie? Just get over to my house, please" _Scott says before the line disconnects. _What the hell was that about?_

"Scott? Scott?!" I close my phone and put it in my pocket before going down the stairs and grabbing my keys off the table and walking out my door.

* * *

_Scott McCall's House_

I park at Scott's house and get out of my car, walking quickly to the door. I knock on the door. The door doesn't open or even budge. I knock again. Still no answer.

"Hello? Scott?" I say. No answer. I sigh and turn around, about to walk away. The door suddenly swings open and I feel an arm wrap around me as I'm yanked into the house. I go to scream but a hand is over my mouth. The door is shut and I am deposited on the couch. I go to see who it is and see that it was only Scott. At this time, I realize that the whole house is completely dark and the only light is on the couch. Before I can speak to him, he speaks.

"There. Are you happy? She's in the house. She's _fine_" Scott growls. I instantly know he isn't talking to me, but I can't figure out who he is talking to...it's just us in the room. Suddenly, I hear a voice coming from the shadows behind the couch.

"Leave the house. We need to talk...alone" says the voice. I know it instantly. _Talk? What the hell is going on?_ I think. Scott growls lowly, but another growl cuts him off and he walks out of the room. I hear the door slam and as soon as it's closed, I hear movement in the shadows.

"What the hell is going on?" I say quickly, starting to get irritated. I hear a chuckle.

"I would expect you to be afraid..." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah well I'm not. I'm angry. Now tell me what is going on!" I say. My temper is starting to flare when Derek suddenly is standing in front of me, but on the other side of the coffee table that is in front of the couch. I gasp very softly and stand up quickly. I see Derek fight off a smirk and I know why. My heart is now beating very fast and he can hear it.

"That's more like it...sit back down" Derek says. I glare at him.

"I'm still not scared Derek. And I don't have to sit down. Just get away from me" I say. I start to back away from him as he moves closer. Derek smirks.

"If you're not scared, then why is your heart racing? Why are you backing away?" Derek says. There was no way I was telling him that the reason my heart was racing was because of him being close to me.

"I'm backing away from you because I don't trust you" I say. Derek smirks wider. It was a lie and he knew it. I was really backing away because I didn't trust myself...especially not around him.

"Oh really...because according to your heart, you just lied to me" Derek says, getting closer. As I try to step back again, me being the totally coordinated person I am, I get my foot caught on the coffee table and start to fall backwards. The next thing I know, I am staring into Derek's eyes because I am in his arms. He is holding me bridal style. I feel my heart beating even faster, if it is even possible. Derek smiles at me and I can tell that the smile is real. I shake my head.

"Put me down" I say. Derek shakes his head.

"No. We need to talk and we are going to, whether you want to or not" he says, holding me closer to him.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you and you are going to get over it by putting me down" I say sternly, ignoring the tingling that is going through my body because of his touch. Derek chuckles as I struggle in his arms.

"I'm not going to put you down so you might as well stop struggling" Derek says, his green eyes dancing with amusement.

"Is this funny to you?" I ask accusingly.

"It's very amusing" he replies. I scoff and struggle harder.

"If you don't put me down right now I'm going to-" I am cut off.

"You will do what Cassie? What can you do against me?" Derek says, staring at me, his eyes now blue. My heart jumps slightly and this time it is because of fear.

"You'd be surprised what I can do Derek" I say, my voice wavering slightly because his eyes are still blue.

"Can we please just talk Cassie?" Derek says.

"We are talking" I say.

"Not what I meant. Please Cassie?" Derek says, and his voice is pleading. I stare at him in slight surprise.

"Fine. _But only if you PUT ME DOWN_" I say. Derek complies, setting me down on the couch, but then he sits beside me.

"Okay now. I know you know what I am, and what Scott is. Don't try to deny it. You figured it out Friday. Not to mention you saw Scott in the forest" Derek says.

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask. Derek frowns.

"How did you know about werewolves?" Derek asks. My breath hitches in my throat because I'm not ready to tell him that. Though there is a part of me that screams at me to tell him, I don't see a way I can.

"I just guessed with the whole gesturing to the full moon, and Scott's extremely weird behavior, plus, like you said, I saw Scott in the forest" I say, half lying. I am lying about the guessing part. Derek's frown turns into a grimace because he is listening to my heartbeat, and it quickened pace while I was speaking, signalling I was lying to him.

"Cassie..." Derek doesn't have to say anything more. I can hear the threat in his voice and the see the anger in his eyes. He really doesn't like being lied to. I sigh.

"Look, I can't explain to you how I knew, I just knew. And don't try and threaten me into telling you because it won't work. My lips are sealed until I know you better and/or trust you enough, got it?" I say, glaring at him when he tries to interrupt me while I am talking. Derek smiles slightly at me, slight amusement showing in his green eyes.

"Got it. Now, how much do you know about what's going on in Beacon Hills?" Derek asks, all traces of humor gone.

"Not much. I just know about you and Scott being werewolves and that there is another werewolf causing trouble around town" I say, telling the truth. Derek runs his hand through his already messed up jet-black hair. I somehow know it means he wants to tell me something.

"Spill" I say, staring at him. He looks at me slightly surprised, but again complies with my request/demand.

* * *

_46 Minutes Later_

I am still sitting on Scott's couch. The only difference is now I am filled with much more information than before. Derek had explained that the other werewolf was an Alpha, though he didn't know who he was. He had also explained that there was _hunters _in town. They were very dangerous to his kind, and his kind is the type of things they mostly hunted.

As I sat there, slowly taking it all in, not even realizing that somewhere through the explanation Derek had been giving me, he had grabbed my hand. I don't realize it until I feel my hand starting to get warm and I look down as it snaps my out of my thoughts. I stare down at my hand intertwined with Derek's, wondering how I had not even noticed him do that while he was talking. Derek notices my staring and looks down at out hands.

"Oh. Sorry" Derek says, quickly removing his hand. When his hand is gone, my hand starts to feel a little cold and a part of me wishes he was still holding my hand. I shake my head.

"It's okay" I say.

"So...how are you feeling? You seem to be taking everything in okay" Derek says. I question myself on whether or not I heard real concern in his voice. I sigh.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just need to go home and think about all of this" I say. Derek nods and we both stand up. Derek pulls out his phone and texts someone, who I assume is Scott, then puts his phone back in his pocket. I start to head for the front door but realize I can't see anything, and I fear I might trip over something so I stop moving. It is as if Derek reads my mind for he picks me up bridal style and carries me to the front door. He does it so fast I don't even have time to protest before I am on my feet again. I look up at him.

"Uh...thanks...I guess..." I say, feeling awkward as I rub the back of my neck. I sigh and open the door. I walk out it and head for my car. Right before I get in, I hear Derek speak.

"Hey!" he says. I turn to look at him, my hand on the door handle.

"Thanks for listening" Derek says. I smile slightly, but didn't answer. I didn't have to. I opened my car door and got in, quickly starting up my car and pulling out of the drive way, heading home.

* * *

_Two Days Later - Saturday_

**Cassie's POV**

I slip on a light blue tank-top, also slipping on dark blue shorts. I put on my sneakers, and grab my IPod and ear buds. I had recently been thinking way to much on everything Derek had told me and it was driving my crazy. So I decided I was going to take a run.

I put the ear buds in my ears, turning on the IPod. I go through the song before I find one. _(Kissed You) Good Night _by Gloriana. I start singing under my breath as I walk out of the backdoor, heading for the forest.

* * *

_About An Hour Later_

**A/N: Around the time she decided to take a run, it was near dark!**

I am still running through the forest. The cool air had completely cleared my head like I was hoping it would. I breathe deeply, my heart still beating steadily. It is now raining.

Suddenly, my IPod shuts off due to the fact I haven't charged it recently. I curse under my breath as I take my ear buds out of my ears and twirl then around my IPod, putting it in my pocket. I decide I don't need music while running through the forest. It had gotten pretty dark within the last hour but I could still see. However, I was pretty wet from the rain. I hear a twig snap somewhere behind me and I stop running, instantly turning around. However, I don't see anything. I shake my head and play it off as me hearing things.

That thought changes completely when I turn back around. Blood red eyes stare straight at me from the darkness in front of me. I yelp in shock and surprise, my heart suddenly beating fast at the sudden start. The red eyes get closer and when they do, I see the body they belong too. I let out a scream as the huge black creature steps into my view. I turn and start to run, not looking back to see how close the thing is to me.

Suddenly, before I even know what's going on, I am laying down on the forest floor on my stomach. A small pain in my left ankle tells me why. The creature had grabbed my ankle, causing me to trip and fall. I feel the creature hovering over my back before it grabs my shoulders and flips me over so I am laying on my back It crawls up my body then presses it's body against mine, making my gasp softly at the weight. Rain starts to fall directly onto my face. As I stare up at it, I realize what it is.

_The Alpha!_ I think. The creature staring down at me was the Alpha Derek told me about. He was much bigger than I thought he would be. I swear I see him smile as slight recognition fills my eyes. He reaches one of his clawed hands out to my face, gently stroking my cheek. I fight the urge to flinch.

"So pretty..." he growls in a demonic voice. Suddenly, his fur covered hand disappears from my face. I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes so when I open them, I am not prepared for what I see. I see the Alpha with his arm reached back, his claws sharp and in the air. I let out a scream as his arm comes down.

His claws slash through my tank-top like a knife through butter. They also just barely cut my skin underneath. My shirt falls away from my body, falling to the forest floor, exposing my breasts to the Alpha above me. I see him grin in satisfaction. I shudder as the very cold rain starts to his my breasts.

He takes one of his claws and drags it down my stomach, making me wince and cry out a little as it digs in just enough to draw blood. His clawed hand starts to reach for my breasts when suddenly, he's gone. There is no heavy weight on top of me. All I feel is the cold rain fall onto my body, making me shiver.

Suddenly, I am being pulled to my feet. It is then I realize I am crying as I try to fight the person who is trying to pull me closer.

"Cassie calm down! He's gone!" Derek's voice rings with authority, but it doesn't mean I can't hear the concern and worry in his voice. When I realize it is Derek trying to calm me, I relax a little and stop fighting him. I shiver again and he takes off his leather jacket and gently drapes it over my shoulder. I stare at him, confused as to why he did that. He looks as if he is trying not to look at me and I am curious as to why.

"What's wrong?" My voice is somewhat hoarse from my crying. All Derek does is point to my body, is eyes hard. I look down and realize I am wearing no shirt, and no bra. I gasp and slip my arms through the sleeves of his jacket, which is much to big for me. I wrap the jacket around myself before crossing my arms.

"Thanks" I say quietly. Derek doesn't say anything he just stands there. I step closer and closer to him until my face is buried into his chest as I cry. He picks me up bridal style and I don't even think to protest as I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

He walks for what seems like forever as he carries me and I cry. Finally, he gets to his car. He sets me down on my feet as he opens the door for me. I get in and he hands me something. I realize it is my torn tank-top. I take it and he shuts the door. He gets in the driver's seat. He starts the car and starts driving to my house.

* * *

When we finally pull up to my house, I tell him 'thank you' once again but he just shakes his head. I have been telling him 'thank yo'u almost the whole twenty minute ride to my house. We both get out of the car and he walks me to my door.

**A/N: ****During this next part you should listen to the song_ (Kissed You) Good Night _by_ Gloriana._ It fits completely and that's where I got the scene from**

I stare at him, not sure what to say except one thing.

"Well...goodnight Derek" I say. Derek smiles slightly.

"Goodnight Cassie" he says. I know he isn't going to say or do anything more so I sigh and open my door, walking in. I turn to the window and watch him walk to his car. I sigh and turn off my porch light, my back against the wall as I continue to watch him through the window. _Did I do something wrong?_ I wonder. I pray that Derek won't leave.

I watch as he suddenly turns off his car, runs through the yard, back to my front door. Before he can knock, I turn the lock and meet him on the front porch.

I am about to speak when Derek grabs my hand and pulls me to him. His lips meet mine in a soft but passionate kiss. The kiss is so passionate, so intense that my knees buckle under me. Derek wraps his arms around my waist to keep me from falling as we continue the kiss, it now deepening even more as he pulls my closer to him. I feel my arm go around his neck, tangling my hand in his hair while my other hand rests in the middle of his hard chest.


End file.
